


Denying Denial

by DigitalSunburn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Relationships, Crack, Jealous Alec, Jealousy, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, sexually frustrated alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: “It's so cute it's almost obnoxious.” Alec groaned shutting the door behind him, “Earlier when Magnus arrived home after being gone for two days, he kissed the thing before me.”Izzy chuckled, not bothering to look up from her phone, “It’s your own fault brother. You brought the cat home.”





	Denying Denial

“It's so cute it's almost obnoxious.” Alec groaned shutting the door behind him, “Earlier when Magnus arrived home after being gone for two days, he kissed the thing before me.”

Izzy chuckled, not bothering to look up from her phone, “It’s your own fault brother. You brought the cat home.”

“‘Course I did. He was abandoned on the side of the road, freezing! I had to take him home, and I don't regret it. But I still think, I at least deserve the first kiss.”

“Sounds to me, that someone's jealous.” Izzy teased, setting her phone down.

“I assure you Iz, I'm not jealous of a cat that can't even meow right.” At his sisters disbelieving snort he crossed his arms and glared at her, “I'm not jealous!”

“Denial.”

“I am not in denial.” Alec scoffed.

“Denying denial.”

“Why should I deny being in denial? I never said I was in denial, you are the one who said I was in denial, and don't you deny it!”

“Woah, calm down.” Izzy frowned slightly, “I was just joking around.”

Alec sighed, running a hand down his face, “I'm sorry sis, but I haven't had sex in almost a week. A week Iz! Every time I try and get close to Magnus, the damn thing let's out some pathetic excuse for a hiss.”

Alec all but threw himself down beside Izzy on the couch, “I was hopping to have some ‘haven't-seen-each other-in-almost-two-days’ sex.”

“First of all, please stop. God, please stop.” Izzy shook her head. Between Alec and Jace, she wasn't to sure who's sex life she knew more about, “How about this, I’ll take the cat for the night and you two love birds can… reconnect.”

Alec blushed, standing up, quickly giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and throwing a ‘thank you’ over his shoulder and he raced out the door to tell Magnus to cancel whatever plans he had for the night.


End file.
